


Live Feed

by twitch



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Face-Sitting, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Prompt Fic, Voyeurism, Want for a Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 03:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitch/pseuds/twitch
Summary: A man needed to be evacuated promptly to the Finalizer. It wasn’t one of their own men, his question of who never asked as the trooper urged that the civilian needed to be questioned aboard.Could it be a Resistance or New Republic operative? The man escorted, essentially carried, up the shuttle ramp didn’t look like one, face bloodied under the mop of greasy hair that tried to hide him. Spindly limbs were unable to hold him up, explaining why the two troopers held him up from either side. Kylo swiftly followed, Force raising the ramp and sealing the door shut. A shouted order raised the attention of the bemused pilots but they didn’t hesitate, obeying their commander.





	Live Feed

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a fill for a prompt over at kyluxhardkinks: Hux/Techie with Kylo accidentally finding out (whether or not it be through security cameras or walking in or something else) and just secretly watching? Bottom Techie obviously. Bonus points if Hux and Techie are related, but Kylo doesn't know.
> 
> On one hand it is possible that I'm taking liberty with Clan Techie, seeing how he is portrayed one way in Dredd. How he behaves when he first appears in this story may better resemble that version of him. Later in the story, when he's reunited with Hux, I'm basing that characterization on Hux is his brother. Around his brother he is capable of being relaxed and somewhat confident in his actions. They do having a loving relationship after all. More so than most brothers. Tags, you know. ;)

It wasn’t a mission assigned by the Supreme Leader. Normally those consisted of fact-finding and physical searches for individuals or artefacts needed to hone in on and strengthen the Dark Side or devastate the Light Side. The number of squadrons involved suggested that this was an attack on the Resistance or the Republic but that hadn’t been the case either. 

No one shared all the details with him, despite him leading the two squadrons he brought in from the Finalizer. The General told him what he himself knew. The First Order was to seize a planet that was technological warfare rather than a home for humanity. Men and women and alien races suffered there as opposed to lived, not by choice but force. Few ever succeeded in leaving and those who did had the financial means or connections to do so. The only people who remained behind who held onto power held it in crushing grips, forever out of reach. 

They were in no way affiliated with the First Order or former Imperialists. They were a burden on galactic society and yet the New Republic made no move against them. They left the galaxy alone for the most part, enjoying the tyrannical hold they had on their people. Worked everyone to the bone to provide the services that they took for granted while everyone else scavenged their scarce money to decide what was the most essential need of the week.

Urban military warfare, as that was the only way to describe the life of the cities that controlled the planet, stripped the landscape, creating behemoths of durasteel and transparisteel in its place. Streets were loitered with trash and the homeless. The few green spaces outside of the cities were dominated by stripped down farms and industries that fed off natural resources to fuel the urban centres. 

Star Destroyers deployed their squadrons to seize the planet. Not to usurp the power for themselves but to present themselves as the better alternative to the New Republic. Where injustices were a daily way of life they would free the people from their oppressors. Take down each urban military unit. Support an election to instate governance of each city and all the villages and towns between. Support a second level of government, a planet-wide hierarchy that would provide a voice from their free planet to the whole galaxy, expounding on the goodness and fairness of the First Order. At least that’s what High Command planned. 

The first phase was executed seamlessly, Kylo leading the Finalizer’s covert ops squadrons to take on one menacing spire of a branch of the gang that ruled Anahm city. Klaxons blared, the ear-shattering sound and red flashes alerting the breach of security to the men and women of the gang to fire back, warning the individuals who lived in the apartment tower beneath it to barricade their homes to protect themselves. 

Units out in the countryside subdued factory and farm owners and managers while the Star Destroyers that loomed above the planet took out the few shuttles that dared to escape. There was no doubt that the only people who had the shuttles were gang affiliated. Those that they enslaved remained planet-side, doing their best to avoid the gunfire and explosions that took out the towers of terror. 

The first wave of attacks completed the squadrons were assigned to secure the cities, taking out gang scragglers who thought they could make stealthy escapes into the countryside. Gunfire and explosions would rock for another two days until, for all appearances, all remaining threats were eradicated. Squadron units were to be brought down to replace covert ops squadrons, maintaining the peace and taking care of any holdovers who thought they could make a last ditch effort to regain gang control. Medical units were dispatched from High Command to help assist beleaguered hospitals who were understaffed and overworked. Warfare couldn’t ensure that that everyone escaped injury. 

Kylo knew his stay planet-side would be brief but he didn’t expect the frantic comm-message from a different stronghold in Anahm. A man needed to be evacuated promptly to the Finalizer. It wasn’t one of their own men, his question of who never asked as the trooper urged that the civilian needed to be questioned aboard.

Could it be a Resistance or New Republic operative? The man escorted, essentially carried, up the shuttle ramp didn’t look like one, face bloodied under the mop of greasy hair that tried to hide him. Spindly limbs were unable to hold him up, explaining why the two troopers held him up from either side. Kylo swiftly followed, force raising the ramp and sealing the door shut. A shouted order raised the attention of the bemused pilots but they didn’t hesitate, obeying their commander.

Needing answers he messaged Snoke right away. Perhaps had he not left the troopers alone with the unknown civilian he would’ve learned more and known where he’d be taken to upon arriving on the Finalizer. Snoke knew as far as what was previously discussed with First Order High Command. The order concerning the mystery man came from outside High Command, information and instructions relayed from the Finalizer itself. 

Storming from the Hangar to the Bridge where Hux’s office was he found no sign of the General. Sending a message along to him pinged back repeatedly as undelivered. He could’ve searched for Hux in his favourite haunts but re-routed to where he should’ve gone first. If the civilian was to be questioned he would be transferred to a holding cell or an interrogation room.

All rooms and cells were empty and none of the troopers or officers in the respective divisions knew anything about a civilian on ship.

He didn’t hesitate to cleave the bars of the nearest holding cell gate in half, saber spitting and burning.

Channeling his fury into intent his voice bellowed within the General’s mind. There was no response back but Hux would not, could not, feign ignorance.

_Where is the man General? If you do not tell me you’ll be responding to the Supreme Leader. You don’t want that – do you?_

A second message, it too undeliverable, and finding no trace of Hux or the man, Kylo went to the two places that could provide answers.

One security room provided surveillance of the lower levels. He visited that room first, watching over the videos that had been recorded from the past two hours. Hangar footage showed the troopers taking the man, somewhat steadier on his feet, out of the Hangar, but the camera from the corridor beyond its doors showed no one. He requested the officer on duty to message him should she find the troopers, General Hux or the man over her feeds. 

His trip up to the second security room provided no feedback from her so his hope was that both missing men were somewhere in the upper levels. Yet visiting the officer who tended to the upper levels admitted that he hadn’t seen the civilian. Only that he had seen Hux when he first reported for duty on the Bridge.

It took only a light brush of persuasion for the officer to leave the room for an early, and extended, break. Locking the door behind him with a swish of his hand Kylo sat himself in the chair. It rolled slightly under his weight, veering to the right of the huge console that operated the numerous cameras of the upper levels and all the monitors in the security room. Rewinding back showed no sign of Hux or the civilian, as the officer told him. He did call up the footage of the Bridge to confirm the account of Hux arriving for duty, pressing the controls to project a holo-image, larger and more detailed than the monitors. Sure enough he arrived to the Bridge, ten minutes ahead of schedule, talking with Unamo and Mitaka before going to his office. 

Fast forwarding three hours showed Captain Phasma entering the office only to leave ten minutes later. No one else came or left.

Briefly he wondered if Hux would’ve disguised himself as Phasma in order to leave but had that been the case the blonde woman would’ve left later out of uniform. 

A second thought occurred to him, prompting him to rewind. He let the video play at natural speed when Phasma exited, zooming in on the image when he thought the visual blurred at the edge of the screen. Something that shouldn’t happen with the high definition equipment used for the holo-projector and monitors in the security room and on all the cameras.

There was a distinct white dot that was separate from the chrome and shine of Phasma’s armour. Not quite on the same height as her shoulder, perhaps a scant few inches lower. 

Hux knew every inch of the Finalizer, including where all the cameras were positioned. It wouldn’t be hard to avoid being in the scope of the camera and if he wore an item of clothing that didn’t distinguish him as General, let alone officer, he could be easily undetected. 

Kylo stared at the image, debating the merit of reviewing all the cameras again. It wouldn’t be hard for Hux to stay off-camera and if he had gone after the civilian himself he would’ve told him to follow his steps precisely. Trying to find a white clad man amongst the Storm Troopers wouldn’t be too hard, unless Hux or Phasma gave him a Stormtrooper helmet to go along with the look.

That settled it. The cameras showed no indication of Hux traversing about and the lack of reports from lower level security room proved that Hux wasn’t on the move. If he was looking to be undetected, and wanted to remain that way, he would’ve gone straight to his quarters. There were cameras in the corridor leading to the living quarters of all high-ranking officers. There were cameras inside as well but those required access codes for the feeds to be viewed. 

Fortunately the co-commanders of the Finalizer had over-riding codes for everything, cameras included.

Finding the camera in the directory for Hux’s quarters took several minutes, inserting the over-riding code into the field three seconds, and soon a live feed was up – replacing the footage of the Bridge on the holo-screen. Pushing his chair with his feet, rolling back to provide a less neck-bending view of the live feed, he settled in.

It took three more seconds for Hux to appear on the holo-screen, carrying a food tray towards the settee of the sitting area. The dishes were none of the simple fare that one could make from the small kitchenettes provided in the officer’s rooms so clearly he had called down to the mess hall. There was only enough food for one person and considering that he presented it to the civilian seated Hux was putting his needs before his own.

Whether Hux had tended to everything Kylo didn’t stop to consider. He at least provided the clean clothes that he wore, unmarked lounge pants and shirt that may have been taken from Hux’s own wardrobe. The man had showered, his hair less lank and almost the same shade as Hux’s, perhaps a little bit brighter, accustomed to sun rather than the stars that surrounded the Finalizer. That too lent to a slightly less pale complexion. He hesitated, fork in hand, before taking a piece of food, tines piercing through. He bit into it, cringing slightly, looking up when Hux said something and… appearing to laugh, or at least attempting to smile.

It would’ve been nice if the cameras could get audio but the only audio and visual cameras were set up in the cells and interrogation rooms. An appropriate decision however inconvenient for spying on his co-commander.

Kylo leaned in, watching them talk over the meal for one. It stood to reason that they knew each other, Hux wouldn’t have brought just anyone to his rooms. The body language further confirmed it, the man meeting Hux’s eyes, Hux seated with his knees towards him, almost against his leg. Hux’s arm was on the back of the settee, fingers needing only to stretch an inch further if he wanted to touch his shoulder. Perhaps he was a First Order operative but Hux would’ve held himself back a respectable distance, not sitting so… companionably. 

They sat that way for some time, conversation and meal dragging on too long for Kylo’s patience. When the tray was set aside, most of the food eaten, Kylo shrugged his shoulders hard enough to crack, willing muscles to relax. Something should happen now.

No. The stranger shifted, settling further into the settee, his gaze taking Hux in fully, no longer needing to split his attention. They continued talking and at this rate Kylo was about to delve into Hux’s mind, pluck memories if needed, but primarily listen in on his thoughts and voice concerning this chance meeting. 

Intentions froze when the man tipped his head within reach of the hand on the couch, damp but smooth glide of hair on skin. He leaned closer to the hand, a beckoning gesture reciprocated when Hux curled his fingers. Hands moved slowly but with purpose, one pulling a knee closer, another guiding a face forward, the other coming up to cradle a cheek, fingers stroking down from his temple before they moved together in uncanny unison.

It was a familiar kiss, knowing how to nuzzle into it, noses glancing away to deepen the kiss within the next breath. A thumb stroking the inside of a thigh had legs spreading so the stranger could move into the newly made space, kneading while fingers scraped the top of Hux’s leg. Kylo couldn’t look away, their bodies curling into each other.

Tongues flittered while fingers plucked at the fabric of clothes, a slow dance of reacquaintance. There was no rush with the touches or kisses, preferring to relearn the shapes of lips and bodies. And pleasure, the sensation flooding Kylo’s senses, his mind still open to feel it pouring off of Hux, even the other man. Tasting each other like a second meal, more aptly dessert, they didn’t stop, taking pauses only for short breaths and exchanged words, quiet and kind by the way their lips further moved. Always cut off by more kisses, emboldened more at each pass.

It was his hands that started plucking at fastenings first, straying from Hux’s no longer immaculate hair and trailing down his neck to throat, unhooking his tunic. Paused when there was enough give to the stiff fabric to pull it down to nibble on his neck. What had to have been a gasp had Hux gaping, bringing a hand to his nape, holding him in place to continue to his assault, fingers soon tracing behind his ears. The other man shuddered briefly, shoulders tightening and weight sinking down, one foot coming down to the floor to let his body shift onto Hux’s lap.

Borrowed shirt landed on the floor before his mouth was back on Hux’s neck. There were scars on the other man’s back which Hux knew, his fingers gentle when he stroked the length of the tissue, mapping the path of abuse. His hand settled against the small of his back, fingers dipping beneath the waistband of pants, holding him steady. 

He bit Hux’s ear, hard enough to make him flinch, but the words that followed had Hux straining under his weight. Lips slanted into a smug shape, hidden when he took Hux’s mouth harder, freeing neck and allowing space to quicken the removal of jacket. They both stood up when the jacket was open to the waist, fingers hastily undoing the belt, dropping it to the settee, under the jacket when it was discarded. The vest underneath was rucked up enough to let fingers scratch playfully at stomach and waist, darting briefly to the fly of jodphurs but instead took a hold to steer Hux towards his sleeping quarters.

Kylo floundered only for a second, frantically calling up the directory just as Hux and stranger slipped out of camera view. It took him too long to locate the camera for the bedroom, punch the code in again. His hands returned to the arms of the chair he sat in, lax briefly before Hux and the man reappeared on the holo-screen, clenching at open air when their hands continue to tease and pull at remaining clothing. A grip on his erection would have been preferable but currently he was too transfixed.

He had to be someone truly special for Hux to give up control, letting him push him to sit on the bed, the other man pushing his lounge pants down and off, standing straight and bare. He blocked his view of Hux, only his hands visible when they took hold of the man’s hips, pulling him onto the bed, first sitting on his thighs. The way their heads ducked and move, the slightly different shade of red distinguishing them just barely, suggested they were kissing again. It was an impatient attempt at pulling himself up and back that had legs repositioning, knees and hands letting them crawl together onto the bed. Except when Hux was lying down, head propped slightly by the pillow, he was still pulling the other man further up until his knees were pressed into the pillow too.

The stranger’s head thrown back and Hux’s fingers raking into the fleshy rounds of his ass, pulling him down and closer, had Kylo laughing breathlessly, shoving the heel of his hand against his own cock, fingers curling around too many layers of cloth. “General.” Deciding there was no reason to hold himself back he pulled back his cloak, shoving aside the rest of his clothing until he could get the skin to skin contact he wanted. What he wanted was on a different floor, holo-image a poor substitute but suggesting what he could be getting. Except another pull forward, the man shuffling forward as best as trembling thighs could do, and Hux’s mouth reappeared, lips puckered up to brush against the sensitive skin of his opening. “Aren’t you a little pervert.” Biting his lip Kylo smeared his fingers through precum beading at the head of his cock before working up to the rhythm that Hux was performing. 

Hands that had been hidden by his body, though by how his shoulders bunched and his back coiled and twisted with the tongue inside him he had likely been gripping Hux’s head, formed fists at his side. Arms were lethargic, struggling to brace against the wall along his fists, Hux’s efforts long and thorough. Under the encouragement of Hux’s mouth and hands he was soon rocking on his own onto his face, hips jerking faster. His forehead landed between his hands as he pushed down, desperation taking an edge – and likely a sound – that Kylo longed to witness in person. Hux pulled back, resulting in one hand snapping down from the wall, but the path that Hux’s mouth took, nipping on his thigh before mouthing at a heavy ball, abated him for the time. When Hux slid a finger over spit-wet skin and in, the man twisted anew, dropping down but slightly away as he leaned and stretched for the bedside table. He searched the drawer as quickly as possible, but the probing finger was a distraction that had him panting, grabbing the table to keep steady. Words attempted to form on loose lips until he held up a bottle. He uncapped it, squeezing lube into his hand, sliding his finger in alongside Hux’s. His efforts were hurried until Hux loosely clasped his wrist with his free hand. 

He slid a second finger into himself, almost seating himself on Hux’s chest. Kylo thought he saw the shadow or the shape of his cock itself smearing against Hux’s face, chin and up onto his lips while the man all but vibrated a top of him. The slow stretch of their tangled fingers had him pushing down until Hux eased him onto his side. Hux sat up long enough to take off his boots but the other man was too impatient to get them repositioned, yanking Hux down on him, unfastening jodphurs and pants off in frantic pulls. Landing on the floor somewhere close to the boots, vest pulled off and thrown hastily elsewhere, the man reached for the lube one last time, slick hand coming to coat Hux’s length. Hux pushed into his hand a few times before the hand gripped hard on his shoulder, a glistening slow smear of fingers coating the skin in time with Hux moving in.

Hux moved long and deliberately, not a decision that the other man agreed to by the way twisted his head, what looked like a weak laugh escaping his lips, hair sticking to his face. Taking the advantage Hux bowed his head, mouth first at his shoulder and moving along to his neck, red marks alternating between teeth indents and little bruises. The man dug his fingers into his back, trying to quicken the pace, but sensing a stubborn streak not to broken soon he curled his knee up, further than Kylo would have expected such long legs could manage. Flexibility an advantage the thrusts went deeper, Hux sinking in, wisps of hair fanning away from the other man’s face. It gave Kylo the first glimpse of a blue eye, bright enough that it may have been glowing on some kind of a power source. 

He grabbed hold of Hux’s head, bringing him to claim his mouth, a hungry kiss that he couldn’t see, only feel in the tightening of his hand over his cock. When Hux thrust harder he sped his own hand, clamping his free hand down on his leg like the man’s foot did when it landed on the back of Hux’s thigh. The hand that wasn’t in his hair grabbed hold of Hux’s ass, squeezing and pulling him in before digging red lines into his back to mirror the marks they’d already left on each other. Over his own need he could hear the pounding of blood in Hux’s head, nothing else, gasps or words he wanted from them an imagined thing. A muddled sensation clouded over his left ear, perhaps words had he the chance to listen properly in Hux’s place, and amusement fluttered in his chest, fluttered in Hux. Longing and adoration, and physical need, that had Hux sweeping shaky fingers through the other man’s hair.

He could see the corner of his mouth moving. Not enough to lip read had he been able to. It would’ve been nice. He didn’t need the words or the sounds to notice desperation, lines around his eyes, straining in his face and his body, taut and pulling Hux to give more, taking more for himself. 

The lines deepened as he threw his head back, eyes shut tight, but when they reopened they focussed on him. Not the camera. Looking through to him. Kylo knew it the second pleasure turned to ice, rigid and piercing. His mouth gritted into a thin line so familiar that it stunned him, unmoving, hand too hard on his cock. His body thrummed with the need of release but he didn’t dare move an inch, seconds ticking by, Hux thrusting into the body that pulled him in, deeper and now faster, but the other man continued to glare at him, eyes not blinking though something flickered at an impossible rate.

The tight line of lips seemed to bend up into a smirk but Kylo didn’t get to see it for more than the first inclination of a shift in emotion.

The monitor tracking Hux’s bedroom cut-out, not even giving him static. The screen powered off, black, and the consoles spewed out an electric shortage, sparks flying above the surface, one landing to singe a hole through his tights. The holo-screen died when everything else did, leaving him to watch the rest of the monitors crackle to a damaged feed, black and white hissing in the room. 

The whole camera network was down. 

Good thing Hux was too occupied to look into the problem.

He had enough time to tuck himself back into his clothes, wincing for his confined erection, when a knock came on the door. “Shift change.”

Striding out of security he hoped he could get to his rooms to catch the end of the show.

**Author's Note:**

> Found on [Tumblr](http://centurytwitch.tumblr.com/).


End file.
